William of the Rohirrim
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: William (Will) gets trasfered into Middle Earth. Fianlly, a GUY gets some action instead of a Mary-Sue. He never fit in on earth, but can he find love in rohan?
1. Chapter One

William of the Rohirrim

William Joseph Memet continued raking up the horse droppings from the day, despite the loud roar from his employers son around the corner of the stables.

"I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A SERVANT!"

Sounding exasperated, Mr. Fret answered "Making you pick up your room is not what I would call 'servant work'. Every other child at the age of 14 picks up their room as well. I will not have my son be a spoiled, pampered brat!"

Will chuckled lightly as he raked up the last of the mess. Spoiled and pampered. That was exactly what he would use to describe Jacob. Will, being seventeen, had an after school job cleaning up the stables of the horses that belonged to Jacob that he was too lazy to pick up after. Will, who had loved horses all his life took each horse (five horses in all) out everyday for at least half an hour to give them the exercise that Jacob would never give them. Why Mr. Fret didn't just sell the horses was beyond him, but he was none the less happy to spend time with some of the only creatures he'd ever known to understand himself.

After the argument with his father, Jacob came bursting around the corner and in to stables. Seeing Will, he stopped suddenly. For some unknown reason, the boy had always been afraid of him. He quickly turned around and left, leaving a wide grin across Will's face.

Nearly three hours later, the sun was beginning to sink beyond a wide grazing field. The horse Will was riding, (named Phoenix for his red, fire like colorings) and himself had just started out their ride for the evening. The blood red sun sank slowly over the horizon line as he dug his heels into Phoenix's side to quicken his pace. What he received was a lighting bolt of speed that no horse but Phoenix had ever given him. Will's long, dirty blonde hair blew with the wind as Phoenix graced him with a taste of the wind and absolute perfection. They were racing down the fence line when suddenly the fence began to vanish. The green grass that covered the horses pasture turned to a sullen yellow with hundreds and well sized rocks thrown in as well. By the time the terrain had completely changed, and Will had come to his senses about what was happening, he finally stopped his horse. Where they were now the sun was also setting, but nothing but endless rolling plains looks at him from each direction.

Now, getting off Phoenix, as if doing this would bring him out of this dream, he looked around. Nothing had changed except for the fact that it was now getting so dark that he could barely see. 'This can't be happening' he told himself. 'Where the fuck am I?' One thing was for sure and that was that he needed to find a place to camp before picking a general direction to travel in the next day. Quickly scavenging around for a hidden spot by a rock, he found one that seemed to give decent protection.

It was but a small crevice in a rock but it would have to do. He took Phoenix's reigns and tied them to a rock. Patting him goodnight, Will then lay down in his makeshift bed. Curled up in a tight ball, he slowly drifted off… confident that it was all a bad dream.

But when morning came, it was nothing close to a happy beginning, or, as some might put it, end to a terrible nightmare of a cold, wet night sleeping on solid rock. Because the night mare wasn't over.

Waking up when the first bit of sunlight crept over the obviously eastern hill,

Will gingerly crawled out of his sleeping spot and stretched. He'd never slept this badly before, and that's including the time he'd been at boy scout camp when he was little and their sleeping bags had been soaking wet.

After relieving his aching limbs, he looked around for Phoenix.

He was gone.

Quickening his steps now, slightly frantic, he raced for a close, large hill that he might be able to spot his horse from.

The sight that he saw from his perch was enough to take the breath out of him. At least 50 man sized, blackish brown, ugly creatures stood in front of him. Without realizing he was doing so, he dropped to the ground. Only then did he realize it was instinct to hide from an enemy with a weapon when you have none, for each of these creatures were carrying an rough, ugly looking black blade.

Will slowly crawled backwards down the hill, silently praying to God that what ever he had thrown him into wouldn't get him killed.

Eventually, he was far enough down the hill that he trusted himself to stand up and run. And run he did. What the hell was going on? All he could think about was running. Running was what got him and Phoenix here, maybe it would get him back.

By the time he stopped, his lungs were bursting in protest and need of rest, his thin, white, work shirt was sticking to every part or his arms, back and chest, and his jeans felt like nothing more then a thick, wet rag. His hair was sticking to his neck and cheeks such, that he did not even attempt to remove it.

Out of energy completely, he collapsed spread eagle on to the ground, staring at the bright sun above him, shinning its powerful rays upon him.

Before he could catch his breath, he began to feel a slight rumble under the earth, though he heard nothing. 'If it's an earthquake, I hope one of those formidable rocks will fall down the hill and crush me.'

But as the rumbling grew, Will heard a feint horses neigh, and suddenly knew where the rumbling was coming from.

Standing up quickly, he immediately saw the first few horses in what must have later shown its self to be over 2000 horses.

Each horse that he could see held a rider dressed in armor from head to toe. The front most rider had a magnificent helmet with what looked like horse tail hair hanging from the top of it.

Upon reaching him, the riders slowed to a halt, completely surrounding him, weapons such as arrows and spears pointing at him. As if he would try and attack!! Even if he beheld a weapon, he was out numbered thousands to 1! He'd die if he even tried anything.

The man with the helmet with horse hair brought his horse out in front of everyone else's, and spoke, "What is a stranger, from what must be a distant land dressed in that dress, doing roaming the Mark without horse neigh companion?"

Suddenly, Will had the craziest thought he'd ever thought run through his mind. These men looked like the guys from the movies… from the Lord of the Rings movies. And this land looked just like the land from the movies as well. And the blackish creatures… Orcs? No… it could not be.

With Will's silence, the leader spoke again. "Give us a name, stranger, and we may spare your life for traveling unchecked through the Riddamark."

Coming back to his senses, he spoke, "I'm William."

"William? That is a strange name."

"I'm normally called Will, but that is my full name."

The horseman seemed to relax upon hearing him speak, as if he was no longer a stranger, but then again, he was neither a friend. He descended from his horse and had his men take back his weapons.

"Now please answer my question, William-."

"Just Will, please."

"Alright," he said, sounding somewhat annoyed, "Will."

"I honestly don't know how I got to this land. I was out riding a horse-"

"_A_ horse, as to say it's not yours?"

"I was taking it out for exercise for the man I work with. Any way, when the horse reached full speed, I suddenly ended up in this land. I know it must sound crazy, but I'm being honest. I ended up sleeping in a rock, and the horse disappeared during the night."

"What color is your horse?"

"Almost red, like fire. His name's Phoenix."

The horse master turned quickly and made his way through the men, only to return a few moments later with a horse.

"Phoenix!" he said, walking up and scratching the horse, leaning his head against Phoenix's nose.

"We caught him wandering around without a rider with a strange saddle upon his back."

"Yes, he is mine."

"Good. Then we must be on our way, we ride to Helm's Deep." He went to his horse and mounted it. "If anyone gives you trouble, tell them Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark, has given you leave."

"Sir, I have no were to go. I told you, I don't even know where I really am right now."

"Can you fight?"

A brief memory of when his parents had been alive came back to his mind. His father had taught him fencing before he'd reached the age of ten. Then again, both his father and mother now lay six feet under..

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to fight for Rohan?"

Will's eyes widened. Fight? Life or Death situation… well, now that he was here, he didn't really have a choice.

"Yes."

Immediately, Eomer started shouting out orders, "Get him some armor immediately, then we ride, we must make haste and we have wasted time enough."

Before a minute had went by, extra armor and weapons had been tossed to Will's feet.

'Holy Fucking Gods' he said to himself as he slid the armor on, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

A/N- woot! I've never writtin a LOTR one b4, so be nice! I tried for like 15 miunutes to look for the number code for the letter E (capitol) with the accent over it, but couldn't find it. If you know it, please tell me (it would be most appreciated) please review..there's more to come, including a romance (hehe) with a someone. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Flames are even welcome if it will help my writing.


	2. Chapter Two

William of the Rohirrim

Chapter Two

'Holy Fucking Gods' he said to himself as he slid the armor on, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

But before Will could think his thought through any further, the host of men and horses was moving on. He suddenly felt as though he had been thrown into the very movies he'd watched hundreds of times, or the books he'd read a few.

Will quickly climbed upon Phoenix's back, and dug his heels into his sides and quickly was in the middle of a mass of riders. Will received a few glares from men, wondering why their Marshal had taken a complete stranger into their midst. They could only guess.

They rode at a steady pace all day, the men speaking whispers of hope that they would get their in time. Will kept his mouth shut. He'd read enough stupid chick fan fictions where the girl can so casually get away with revealing the future. 'Don't they realize that if they reveal what they learned in the past it'll destroy these people's futures?'

Now Will had never been the smartest of the bunch back at home. Sure, he'd pull of B's and an occasional A, but nothing spectacular. What he was best at was riding, and they weren't many people who think of riding as cool and want to hang out with a guy who sometimes comes to school with the smell of fresh manure still lingering around him. Sure, he'd dated a few girls, had a few people he occasional did things with, but nothing really special. But he sure as hell wasn't going to throw away all the men's lives around him just to let on about what he knew of make friends of them until they died.

When the sun began to set, the pace slowed a little, and he was confident that the company would soon camp for the night. But he was wrong.

Throughout the night, they continued their journey. When it reached about what must have been 4 AM, Will could tell he wasn't the only one who honestly thought about just leaning over and falling asleep on their horse, but men aren't like that. To show weakness isn't exactly a males favorite hobby, and it was just as true in Middle-Earth as it was back at home.

When the faint light of dawn began to finally creep over the plains, Will could now recognize a valley hunched nicely in between two mountains. The pace of the Riders now grew to a speed of complete sprint. The sun was just about to come over the horizon line. Just as we reached the hill before the valley, a White Rider approached Eomer. "I'm glad you've come, Eomer."

"As am I."

"Theoden of Rohan you stand alone."

"Not alone. Rohirrim!"

The men huddled around Eomer with their horses, now making visible to them the terrible sight before them.

At least five thousand orcs remained on the outside of Helm's Deep, waiting their turn to colonize the city with their filth. The orcs on the outside of their lines turned to face them, spears raised, ready for battle.

Eomer then shouted in all his glory, "TO THE KING!"

The men then raced their horses down the hill with all speed. And moments before they reached the Uruk-hai, the dawn that had taken them by storm spread its healing lights upon the darkness, blinding the Uruk-hai, and causing them to shield their eyes for what is so good can do nothing but harm them. And in the sun they forgot to fight, allowing the men to chop the head off each one.

By the time Will reached the battle (he'd been toward the back or the group), most of the Uruk-hai were dead, or running free to the trees 'Ah the trees!' Thought Will, as he remembered the trees in the movie that took care of the last of the orcs.

He watched the trees move around violently as the orcs entered, doing who knows what to the terrible creatures.

At that, a great cheer erupted from the men who were alive, from the great victory.

That night, the men all stayed in the city, drinking and singing to the victory that left Rohan safe… for the time being.

Will had never had a particular taste for ale, and never knew exactly why. It might have been that his Uncle (whom Will was in the care of) was and always had been an alcoholic, but who was really sure of that?

While then men made merry, will sat quietly in a corner next to the fire, staring into the bright and beautiful flames. 'Why am I here?' he thought to himself. 'I can't go around changing what's going to happen, so why am I here? Sure, I've always dreamed of coming here, just because this world seemed more like a world that I could relate to, a world where I could belong. But that meant nothing. This world was war torn, and terrible. Who would _want _to be a part of it?'

A sudden hand on his shoulder took him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Thank you, Will the Strange."

He turned around to see a Eomer, who seemed not to be drunk quite yet.

"Thank you for taking me into your company, my lord."

Eomer pulled up a chair next to Will, and sat. "Any man willing to fight who does not seem to be on the side of Mordor at this time is welcome at my side. And being as young as you are, it would have been hard for you, Will, to have already been on the Dark side."

"Once again, my thanks."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Eomer asked, "Tell me your story again of how you arrived in the Riddamark, for if I remember clearly, your story seemed quite suspicious. I may tell you this now, I still do not trust you fully. For one reason or another, I cannot say. I also cannot say why I allowed you to ride with us to Helm's Deep, for many of my men thought me crazy to trust such a stranger. Though, if I may say so, I see some type of strength in you, young as you are. There lies in you something I cannot name, though I can tell it is not that of evil."

"Well, it's a good thing to know I'm not that of that Dark Side." Will chuckled. "And for my story, I'll say all this again. I have no idea how all of this happened. I was just taking my employers horse out for some exercise when I made Phoenix go up to full speed. We were riding past a fence when suddenly it disappeared. The grass had also been bright green when it suddenly turned the yellow color of your country. And that's when I ended up here. My world simply turned into yours."

Eomer we staring into the fire, studying the words Will had just spoken. "It seems as if by magic, if your story is true, and I believe it is…"

His words left no room for more, and he continued pondering his thoughts. A few minutes later, Eomer spoke again, "I can talk to Gandalf the White about it if you wish. You obviously want to go home, as would any young man. You have a family and probably a girl at home…" Eomer chuckled.

Will's shoulders slouched. "There is no family back at home. My mother and father died when I was ten, a car accident…" At the confused look on Eomer's face, he explained, "A car is a… another name for a wagon that goes at very high speeds." Will didn't want to get into the 'horseless' part at the movement. "And a girl…" a sad grin came across his face, "There has not yet been a girl for me. But no doubt, I would like to get home. I miss the horses and fear for them with out me there, if I knew they'd be taken care of, I wouldn't worry."

"Well my friend, if Gandalf cannot get you back home, you are welcome to join me in Edoras for sometime before you get your feet on the ground in Rohan."

"Thank you, Eomer, once again."

Will returned his gaze back to the fire, his magnificent blue eyes glittering in the flames. As much as this was a war torn world, he couldn't get rid of the excitement that ran through his veins when ever he thought of the fact that he, Will, was in Middle-Earth. _The Middle-Earth._ No matter, he had to move on with his life.

"We ride for Edoras tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest, it is a difficult journey. I will show you to where you may sleep."

And with that, Eomer stood, and so did Will, tearing his eyes away from the fire one last time.

A/N- woot! I'm REALLY likeing this story… who knows why. Please review, you have no idea how much I look forward to seeing those little e-mail alerts in my mail.. NO idea!


	3. Chapter Three

William of the Rohirrim

Chapter Three

Will woke the next morning to complete silence. The air around him was chilled with morning. He was sleeping on a mat on the floor with many blankets covering him. Surrounding him lay many men, many whom had passed out from the previous nights drinking.

'They'll regret it later.' Will thought, knowing what Eomer had told him about leaving the next day before noon.

He threw the blankets off of himself, and then stood up and stretched. Light had already begun to pour in through the eastern window. Moving through the maze of sleeping men, Will saw two beds that were empty.

Continuing his walk to the bathroom, (or the top of a hole dug into the ground that happened to be inside four walls) Will spotted Gandalf the White, along with another man he did not know who had dark, shoulder length hair and a shabby appearance. speaking near another the window closest to the latrines. When they heard his movement, they quickly stopped their talking and turned to look at him.

"Sorry to disturb you," he quickly said, before slipping in to relieve himself.

As soon as he'd shut the door, he heard murmuring from the two men begin again, and was even lucky enough to hear a few words…

"That's the boy Eomer was talking about," spoke the voice of an old man, who could only be Gandalf.

"How can you tell?" The next voice sounded concerned, yet authoritive.

"Did you not see his dress? I have never seen anyone on this side of Middle-Earth dressed in such garb. He is a danger to all that we have lived for- all that we could accomplish. He must be sent North."

"I understand where you're coming from, Gandalf, I really do, but send him North? He will not find good company in the North until he reached the Shire, and he does not even know his way from here to Edoras. Eomer has already taken him under his wing. The mere fact that he fought with the Rohirrim has done enough to gain Eomer's trust. King Theoden may not see him the same, but Eomer has of late been making most decisions, and they have not been made ill. When Eomer spoke to me of this boy, he told me there was something around him that made him trustworthy without even a word spoken. I see where he comes from now. I cannot place my finger on it but-"

Will opened the door to the latrine and turned to walk back to bed, despite the fact that he was eager to hear what this man thought of him at only first sight.

"William, please wait."

Will stopped in his tracks before turning around. What could Gandalf want with him? He was nothing more then a crazy person who could turn this world upside down with a few words. But at the present moment, no one knew that. But his mind went back to the two men's words. They wanted to send him North, or at least Gandalf did, to get him out of the way, possibly stop him from causing any trouble.

Getting a longer glance at the man next to Gandalf, he now realized who this must be. Aragorn. No other man would speak with such wisdom yet dress at terribly as he did.

"I know you heard what we spoke a few moments ago, and beyond any doubt, it had affected you."

"Well, hearing I'm about to be shipped North for something I have never thought of doing, nor ever plan on doing has affected me."

"William-"

"Please," he said exaspertly, "Just Will."

"Alright, Will, there are many reasons on how I know where you are from, and what you know. Aragorn here," he gestured to his right, "Knows nothing more then the fact that you know the outcome to this war. And I have vowed to tell no one else know of your secret, lest they be tempted to ask you about it."

"I have promised my self also to tell no one. It's way too much of a danger to every soul here if I told it to even you."

"That I know." Gandalf grinned, before asking Aragorn to leave them both in private. "Will, if you are to stay in Rohan and keep your secret quiet, realize this; you will have to act as any other man of Rohan. You will be expected to fight when called upon, and to act in the duty of all others. You are no longer in a world controlled by politics, but of war. Are you still willing to keep your secret safe and remain here?"

Will didn't know what to think. Back home, he had admitted to himself that he didn't seem to belong, that it wasn't just the misunderstood teenager thing, but a real fact that he was not like anyone else, and no one ever seemed to understand where he came from on anything.

Yet within two days of being in Rohan, Eomer seemed to trust him without question. He had said that for some unknown reason, he liked and trusted Will, and hadn't Aragorn just said the exact same thing? What was it about him, Will, that was so special?

And then there was the fact that he was in Middle Earth. He thought back to all those stories he'd read- they'd all went crazy before acceptance- Will just took it for what it was, no questions asked. What if this was just a dream? None the less, he'd remain here anyway.

"I'll stay."

Gandalf's lips turned up slightly in a grin, and he spoke on last time, "Ride with the Rohirrim to Edoras. And from there you decide you own path."

And with that, the old wizard turned, and departed.

Will stood there for a moment. What the fuck was he doing? He was likely to be killed in this world, and didn't they say that if you died in dreams then you would die with in a day or something?

Despite all this, Will went back to where he'd been sleeping, rolled up the blankets, and walked out to what he believed was the eating hall.

In the movies, Helm's Deep always looked sort of grimy and grungy. Now, it is true that the city takes age, but it still holds beauty. As Will and the rest of the Rohirrim left the city to travel to Edoras, he realized he would miss it, for what ever reason. But when he reached Edoras, he would find beauty and love there that was beyond all he could ever imagine at Helm's Deep.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

(o shit, I left out the part of them going to find merry and pippin! how could I!! lets just assume they arrived... sorry about that. But them entering the story doesn't really pertain to the plot, so its alright... i hope. They might still be in the story, but bare with me.)

After a long ride upon his horse, Will and the rest of the Rohirrim found Edoras. It looked just as it was described in the book. Its palace stood upon the top of a large hill, the rest of the city surrounding it. And on the other side of the hill lay a glorious view of the mountains.

After the city had first come into site, it was a short ride to arrive there. The people in the city rejoiced when the soldiers entered, because it brought forth the idea that their army was unstoppable.

While passing through the city, the army eventually died to a trickle because men had traveled different roads to find their waiting families, many who had not seen them for months thanks to Wormtounge, who had banished them for being loyal to their country.

Will had no where to go, so followed the main party of Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas all the way to the palace.

After finally dismounting the horses, Eomer pulled him aside, "Come here, boy. I have not convinced King Theoden to allow you to stay in the palace with us. He is wary of all those he does not know thanks given to Wormtongue. But he has suggested that we find a family willing to take you in for a few nights, maybe a family who has lost a loved one and has a bed to spare."

"What? I, I mean that would be kind of them, but I would rather sleep out on the streets then intrude on a family in grieving by sleeping in one of their family members beds..."

Eomer gave him a look of understanding, but spoke none the less, "They have already agreed. I will show you to their home after a meal. They should still be awake. It is hard to sleep with out nightmares when someone you love has died." The new heir to the thrown turned towards the palace, and walked up the stairs.

'What was up with that!' Will thought, beginning to follow Eomer. He didn't want to take this persons bed. It was like saying to the family 'I have no loved ones who would grieve my death, but I'll take the bed of the one who died and who has people who care for him'. To Will, it just didn't seem right.

The food in the palace was amazing. Chicken and beef had been cooked that no one in the modern world has yet to have matched in taste or appearance. But the meal was too short for Wills liking, and soon Eomer had whisked him away to the place he was to stay.

Eomer brought him down the hill a bit, till they reached a run down wood house with much noise coming from the inside. Children's voices, along with parents and adolescent voices were heard in the mix. The minute Eomer knocked on the door, the home became quiet and a women of maybe forty years answered the door, a broad smile on her face, and a child of about five years old asleep on her shoulder.

"My lord" she said, bowing her head slightly, unable to bow completely do to the skinny boy she was holding.

"Trefa, daughter of Trufer?" Eomer asked, wanting to be sure he'd gotten the right home.

"That is I. Is this the lad you'd spoken about?" she said, nodding her head at Will.

"Tis."

"Then come on lad, its late, and none of my family could sleep till they met the man who'd be livin' with us and who'd fought in the war. Come in now, you don't want to catch a chill."

Will glanced at Eomer, who grinned at him, before nodding him off and leaving.

The small house was packed with children, and two adults. Four boys and three girls all lay close to the fire, staring pointedly at Will. The armor he wore, and the jeans made him feel very out of place, but he dealt with it as Trefa introduced him to all the children. But before she'd began, the oldest looking girl caught his eye. She was blond, just like the rest of the women in Rohan, but it was the most beautiful color of blond Will had ever set eyes on. It held a small mixture of brown, just enough to be called 'dirty blond' back at home. Her completion was pale enough to know that she spent most of her time inside, but enough time outside to give her skin a healthy look. Her build was slender, looking of that of any sixteen or seventeen year old girl, which is what she looked to be. But the thing that caught Will's attention the most were her eyes. They were a brilliant shade of green, richer in color then the greenest meadows he had ever seen. By the time he'd come out of his trance, Trefa had begun to introduce him to everyone. First she gestured to a man who looked about forty five, who sat upon a stool in the corner with a cane in his hand. He gave Will a small smile. "This is my husband, Mardo, son of Marte. He cannot speak, as Wormtongue had his tongue cut out for ' speaking unkind words about the direction of which Rohan was going' after our eldest son died about six months back."

After hearing these words, Will took a inaudible sigh of relief. Six months back. So it hadn't just happened, which would make life much easier.

"This one here," she said, gesturing to the boy on her shoulder, "Is Margo, and he's the youngest of the lot. Over there," she pointed to a small girl with a dirty dress on the opposite corner of the beautiful girl, "Is Marta, and she's about eight summers old. And those," she said, gesturing to two boys, exactly identical in size, and looks, "Are the twins, who are both eleven. Their names, from left to right are Marto and Marte. They act exactly the same, so don't mind getting them confused."

"Don't mind that mother-" one said

"Yes mother, it doesn't matter what anyone call us." Said the other

"Because you always label us as 'the twins'."

"But we're don't to the same things."

"We're not the same!" The said these words in perfect unison.

The room roared with laughter. It seemed the twins (I'm already labeling them, Will thought) were searching for separate identities, and were having some trouble in doing so.

The small boy on Trefa's shoulder woke with the noise, and asked his mother quietly what was going on.

Setting him down and pointing at Will, she said, "Margo, this is William, but just call him Will. He'll be staying here for sometime."

The boy squinted from sleep, and stared at Will for awhile. Then, pulling on his mother's skirts, he said, "He looks just like Marpe, Mother."

After this statement, not a word was spoken. Not even the fire cracked before Trefa finally broke the silence.

"Lets get you to bed, Margo. You've met Will, now come." She led him out of the room, and left the rest of them to their silence.

Will could tell everyone in the room except him had been effected by the words, and from the name, he could only guess who Marpe was.

She returned a few minutes later, a smile once again upon her face. "Back to introductions now! This here is Marwa. She's twelve-"

"I'll be thirteen in less then a week Mother!" Marwa said, her face turning bright red in protest anger. Clearly she wanted to grow up faster then the rate at which it was happening.

"But a week isn't here yet, a so you're still twelve. Marfe is fifteen," she said, pointing to young man sitting between the twelve year old and his sister, the last one to be named. He seemed to be the quiet sort, and when his mother spoke his name, he did not lift his head to meet Will's eyes.

"And lastly, the eldest is Marya, whom is sixteen years of age."

So Marya was her name. And it was a beautiful name to match a beautiful young women. Her eyes came up to meet his, and she smiled slightly.

"Well, it is late, and it is best to get you all to bed now. Come, I will show you where you shall sleep Will."

Everyone on the floor stood up, preparing to go to bed. Will followed Trefa to the other room. There appeared to only be three rooms in the house; one for the children, one for the parents, and one as the living space.

The room to which he was led was small, with three beds cramped into it. The girls all took one, and the boys split up on the two, one boy joining the already sleeping Margo, the other two choosing the other bed.

"Here, Will, you can sleep with Margo and Marfe." she said, patting the bed. "Good night, children, I love you all." She said, before leaving the room.

Will quickly removed his armor from him body, and lay down on the edge of the bed, next to Margo. One of the girls blew out a candle after everyone was in bed, and the only light source remaining was that which streamed in through the window from the nearly full moon.

Sleep did not come easy for Will. He lay there, trying not to toss and turn too much for fear of disturbing the peaceful sleep of others. His mind kept wandering. The thoughts of the battle, Gandalf and Aragorns' words, the thought of having to go to Pellinor Fields... but most of all he thought of Marya. Her beautiful eyes kept crossing between his eyes and eyelids as he tried to convince sleep to take him.

After at least two hours of trying to sleep, Will stood from the bed, put on the boots Eomer had given him, and walked out to the main room, where the fire was dieing. Finding no comfort there, he continued his walk out into the chilled night air.

The moon danced brightly up above him as he sat down on the stairs leading to the families home.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, body leaning up against a wooden pillar that helped to keep the small home standing.

His eyes finally shut, he felt sleep begin to over take him while thoughts of Marya flew through his mind. It was funny, he'd spoken not even one word to her, yet he felt as if he'd known her a life time.

"I heard you get up and leave..." A soft female voice spoke from behind him. Will quickly turned to see Marya standing in the door way, leaning against the side of the door.

"I couldn't sleep." he said, turning around when he saw her begin to walk towards him, and take a seat next to him.

"Me neither. I haven't been able to sleep much for the last few years. Mother says it's because I think too much, and I think she's right. For when I try and sleep is the only time I'm free to think of what I wish to think of. There is no worrying about chores or taking care of anyone or anything but my own thoughts. Only when I'm happy with the day do I sleep at night."

Will turned to look at her. Though the moonlight did not show color, it did show the brightness in her eyes at that moment.

"I can't sleep because my mind is reeling with thoughts as well. But they are thoughts I cannot speak of, how ever much I wish to-"

"Well, my dear Will! What was the point in saying that! You knew any curious person would ask you what it was you cannot tell them after you mention it aloud! And, I am a curious person, whether you knew that or not, the fact is, now I want to know!" A smile played across her features, if only for a moment.

Will chuckled lightly. It was true. He would have done exactly the same thing in her position.

"So tell me, William," she grinned, knowing that he did not like being called his full name, but Will didn't really mind her using it. "Where is your family? Obviously they do not dwell in Edoras, so where is it in Rohan they live?"

Will turned his head away from her for a moment and faced the view of the mountains. Their snow glittered brightly as if trying to put on a show.

"I am from a land so far away you cannot even begin to imagine it's distance. And my family… both of my parents died back when I was ten years old. Neither one had any family, so I was shoved into an orphanage. I ran away when I turned sixteen, or about a year and a half ago. No ones seen me since."

"You don't have any family back home? None at all?"

"Listen, I don't want you to feel all sorry for me, I really don't. It's just something I've accepted and tried to move on with. It's the way things are, and it can't be changed."

"I do feel sorry for you, but I can't change that. But that's not why I'm asking. I really want to know." she said all this in a delicate, half whisper, as if knowing that the wrong words could spark a temper.

"I'm sorry. Back home the families that tried to make me their son felt nothing but pity for me, and I'm just used to that being what everyone feels for me."

"It's alright," she said, just as delicately as before, and slipping her arm in around his she leaned her head against his shoulder. "These times of war are difficult; we both know that."

"That we do."

"And though it was seem very awkward to say this, as I've just met you…"

"Marya…"

"You feel the same, don't you." It was not a question, but he answered it none the less.

Turning his head to look down upon the top of her, he spoke softly, "Though I have met you less then four hours ago, the moment I stepped inside your home I saw you sitting there, I knew I could speak with you for hours on end, about nothing more then the clouds above us or the stars in the sky if only to hear the voice I had not yet heard. I saw your eyes and suddenly I couldn't breath anymore. Your mothers voice was no longer heard in my head. All I could think about was the girl in front of me who's name I had yet to learn…"

Marya looked up at Will, her chin resting on his shoulder, her eyes meeting his, "And I the same. For when you entered my home, I no longer heard the breath of the chilled wind, nor the crackling of the fire. I must say I do not believe in 'love at first sight', but this is a possibility for change."

Will chuckled ever so slightly. Her face was now less then two inches from his, and he could feel her warm breath upon his face.

"And would you deny me to lean in a little closer?"

"No, I would not."

And with the moon beginning to set behind them, their eyes shut and lips met.

A/N- I know.. Sappy 'luv at first sight,' but leave me be!! At least this chappys longer then the others!! Give me a break. And once I got this one going, It came out quite fast and surly enough, the only delay in it was the fact that im a slow typer. Please review… its what'll get the chapters posted faster.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

And with the moon beginning to set behind them, their eyes shut and lips met.

Will awoke the next morning next to Margo, just as he had started out the night before. The noise from the main room was what had woken him, and he quickly threw the covers off of him, and put his boots on. The sun was just beginning to show its full form in the sky, and the entire bed of girls was already up, while all the boys besides himself continued to sleep on.

He entered the main room to see the fire blazing with life, and many eggs frying in the pan.

"Good Morning, Will!" Said Trefa in a bright and cheery voice, a large smile on her face as she greeted him and pulled him over to the table where she forced him into a chair.

"Now hurry and eat your breakfast. You may be a guest in this house, but seeing as we barely know yah, you'd be doing well to earn your keep. You'll be going out with Marfe to help with the horses. Lord Eomer says your mighty good with your horses back home. Eat!" she said again, since Will had not yet touched the food they had just placed in front of him.

Just as he took the first few bites, Marfe entered the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes, and taking a seat opposite Will. Soon after sitting, Marya set a plate of food down in front of her brother, but paying no attention to the food and instead making eye contact with Will. She smiled lightly and in the moment she'd let her mind wander, shed spilt the glass of milk that was in front of Marfe with the plate shed been carrying all over her brother.

"Oh, by the Valor! I'm sorry Marfe!" she said, going to the other side of the room to get a towel to clean up the mess. "I don't know what's gotten into me. No, no, I've got it. Just sit down brother!"

Marfe did as he was told as soon as his chair had been cleaned, and began eating again.

When breakfast was over the sun had fully risen, and Trefa and scooted them out of the house.

"Show him how everything works Marfe. And I'll see the two of you at dinner."

Marfe shorter then Will by a lot, but his strides were quick, and Will had to stay on his toes to keep up while traveling down the dirt road. He wanted to ask where they were going, what they were going to do, and such, but it then occurred to him that he had not yet heard him speak, and he wanted Marfe to speak only when he was ready.

After a five minutes walk down the hill, they ran into a huge building that could only be the stables, thanks given to the smell.

They walked right in and Marfe walked up to some of the horses and began stroking their noses, Will watching from behind and then finally choosing the horse next to him to pet. "What's his name?" Will asked, while getting lost in the horses eyes.

"Stallion, sir.." Marfe said. His voice was deeper then you would expect of a fifteen year old. It sounded of a voice that knew how to comfort, and how to relax. It was the voice every horse wanted to hear. "They found him out grazing on the plans when he must have already been 2 years old. Some how they captured him, but he's the hardest one they've ever had. I'm surprised they ever even broke him sir."

"Please, Marfe, no sir. I'm only about two years older then yourself."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, its fine." Then, referring to the horse, Will said, "He does look like a wild thing, don't you boy..." The horses markings were of black and brown, the two colors loosing themselves in the others.

"Do you know where they might have put my horse?" Will asked.

"Come," Marfe said, leading him away from the horses they stood around at the moment. "They usually keep the newer horses away from the others incase some of the don't get along."

They left the stables and Will followed Marfe to a smaller stable about a minutes walk from the larger one.

"All the new horses are kept here for a few days until they get comfortable. Then, a few at a time are introduced to the other horses, and if it doesn't work out, they come back here where we have a few horses that are all outcasts."

The moment Will saw Phoenix, his heart leapt. This horse was the one being that knew what home has been like, was Will's last connection. But in the back of his mind, he thought, 'Do I really _want_ to go back?.'

"Hey Phoenix, did you miss me boy?" Will said, greeting his horse. Phoenix nodded his head and neighed softly in answer. "They treat'n you alright here? Yeah, I'm sure they are, just wanna be sure boy." Will continued to stroke his horses head until Marfe spoke up. "What's a 'Phoenix'?" He asked.

"It's a mythical large bird that is wreathed in flame and lives for hundreds of years. See, when a phoenix gets too old, it dies by bursting into flame and then is reborn from the ashes, causing it to live for a very long time.

"You name him that cause of his coat and hair?"

"Well, I didn't name him."

"You didn't name him!?" Marfe said, an astonished look on his face at these words, as his feet literally took a few steps back. "It's terrible luck to not name your own horse. You have to change it or in battle he will be the death of you!"

"He hasn't as of yet..."

"But soon he will be! You must change it! Especially in this time of war, it is very important." Marfe sounded dead serious, almost worried about what the outcome would be if he were not to pick a name soon.

"Alright! I'll pick one, don't worry. Give me a day or two. If the name is as important as you say it is, then I will pick a good one, and the best of things come from much time and effort."

Sighing in relief, Marfe let his guard down and said, "Come, I have showed you around, now we must see to my families horses. We have four, and it used to be my brother I's duty to see to them, but now that you are here, you can help."

Marfe led Will back to the large stable. He led him through a maze of stalls until they reached four stall doors all painted a feint blue. "These are our horses. Father plans on mating our female with one of our neighbors horses so that we can sell him to Gondor. He'll be of the best quality there is. Her name is Frega. She's the fastest mare there's ever been. Even Lord Eomer said so."

The mare stuck her head out of the stall to better see what was going on. She had the richest brown eyes Will had yet to see, and her coat was pure brown. It was no wonder they were going to sell her offspring. What came from this horse was sure to be beautiful.

The two of them took two horses separately on a short run to exercise them, then fed groomed, watered, and cleaned the stalls of each horse. By the time they were done, it was mid afternoon, say, 3 o'clock.

Stepping away from the stall Marfe had just finished with, he wiped his brow with his arm and said, "We can head back now. I usually am kept busy with the hour of them until super, and I'm usually late for it. It'll be a change to arrive early."

Will smiled. He was always glad to help people when ever he could.

They took the walk back to Marfe's house much slower then they'd taken the walk to the stables. They were both beat, and they were walking up hill. When they reached the house, the chimney spewed smoke even though it was farley warm outside. Up the road a group of children running across the street chasing after one and other. Will recognized Marta and Margo within the bunch.

When they entered the house, they were immediately immersed with the smell of cooking food and Wills stomach reacted so strongly that Marya turned her head from the pot she stood over to see who'd made the noise. His face burned red when she turned.

She smiled lightly and then went back to the pot, speaking, "Obviously someone is hungry. How were the stables Marfe?"

"Like normal." he said in a quiet voice. He seemed to prefer the stables to the home any day. At the stables, Marfe could talk for hours about one particular horse. At home, he was nothing more then a silent brother. It really was a shame. Marfe had taught things to Will today that he'd never thought to do now days.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Marfe suggested to Will that they both go clean up, and he agreed quickly. He couldn't imagine what he smelled like at the moment.

He followed him to the well, where they both quickly washed there face and such. After the quick wash, they both headed back to the house. When they arrived back, there were two soldiers guarding the outside of the house, one on each side of the door, and bearing armor only the royal guard were allowed to wear.

Glancing over at Marfe, they both walked past the soldiers and into the home, wear the presence of the guards was quickly explained.

Lord Eomer was sitting down at the eating table having a cup of tea with both Mardo and Trefa. Upon seeing Will enter, Eomer stood up to great him, a smile on his face.

"William the Strange, we meet again."

"Yes, we do." Will spoke, "But it doesn't see by accident. Especially since you sit here in the place I'm staying in."

"Indeed, it is not by accident. I come here with tidings from the king. He wishes to speak with you. Gandalf the White had just left the city and the King now wishes for your wisdom, though I do not see what he will find in a young colt such as your self."

Will laughed. He was taller then Eomer by at least two inches, but not as muscular, yet he dared to call him the colt.

"We may later find who the colt truly is, my lord Eomer."

"We may! But now, come. You will be back here before night fall. He wishes to see you at once. May we take our leave, Master Mardo and Lady Trefa?"

They both nodded their heads, and before Will could speak another word to any of them, Eomer had dragged him out the door and towards the palace.

A/N-I know this is shorter then my last chapter, but this seemed a decent place to stop. And seeing how the only time I can really write is when I'm supossed to be sleeping, and finals are almost upon me (ech!) I don't supossed I'll be writing much more for about a week. I'm truely sorry for the delay, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive and REVIEW TILL YOUR FINGERS BLEED!! lol, no, a simple nice job' would b sufficent. Thanks even to all those who read and don't review... but id love you even more if u DID review!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

William of the Rohirrim

Eomer quickly dragged Will up the hill, his wide steps leaving question for whether he could keep up or not.

He was soon at the castle, the large doors parting for both of them to enter.

Eomer brought him to the King, and then they reached the steps before the royal chair. Theoden sat in his chair, his elbow upon the armrest, his head in his hand. The man looked thoroughly exhausted.

Eomer spoke, "My dear King and Uncle, here is the man for whom you wished to be summoned; William the Strange."

Theoden locked up after these words, taking in Will.

At the present moment, Will desired to be presented to no one. His boots were covered in horse droppings, his jeans were no longer a light blue, but in stead a filthy brownish-blue. And his originally white t-shirt was now a shade somewhere between yellow and brown. Though this face and arms had been relived of some of the filth, his hair was no where near the blond it really was. Will would have been appalled by his appearance, except he had not looked into a mirror since before he had arrived in Rohan.

The Kings eyes held no emotion. They almost looked dead, as if the Kings life had already been taken ('or,' thought Will, 'I'm only seeing that look because I know this mans doom is near).

"William tbe Strange… That is what the men call you. I have been told you story, heard that you joined forces with the Rohirrim as they traveled to Helm's Deep. And to that, I am thankful. But I am not here to speak of the past. I am here to speak of the future."

'Oh shit!' Will thought, 'I know where this is going, but how the fuck did he find out?'

"Gandalf the White left this morning for Gondor with the halfling Perigrin Took. Before he left, Gandalf spoke to me about Minas Tirith. He said that Rohan might be needed, and that if the beacons were lit, Rohan must be prepared to go to war. Then he turned the conversation to you, Young William."

Theoden stood then, and walked down the stairs to speak more face to face with him.

"He said you were the answer to all the riddles. You would know whether Rohan would be needed. But he also said that I must never call upon you, for asking you of the future could destroy everything. I do not see how that could be so. I do not see how all could be lost by asking you whether we should prepare for war now, or wait. I only ask this of you, least the chance everything should fall into darkness. When will the beacons be lit? When must Rohan ride to Gondor for our last doom?"

Will was stunned by every word Theoden had spoken. He was asking Will to reveal every word of memory he had of this world. He could not, _would not_ do it. He'd made a promise to himself, and he met to keep that promise.

Reluctantly, despite knowing so many men's terrible fates, Will spoke, "I am sorry, King Theoden. But I can not give you the information for which you seek."

Theoden looked like he had been ready for this answer, and responded justly.

"Will, you have fought with the Rohirrim, you have been aided, and now you live with a family of Rohan. Do you now deny to help the country which has taken you in as one of their own?"

Will literally took a step back. His jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide. He'd been in this county no more then a few days, yet he was practically being accused of treason.

"My-my Lord and King Theoden, I have not committed treason not will I attempt to do so, but all I can tell you is this. When the beacons are lit, ride to Minas Tirith with all speed. They will need you in the end."

Theoden stepped back from Will, turned his back to him and Eomer, and then sat in his chard again.

"You cannot tell me when the beacons will be lit?"

"No, my lord. If I were to tell you this, many men would die with out need."

"So you do in fact know the future?"

"Yes my lord. But know this, and please take it to heart. The end of this war will bring the type of peace you have yet to imagine. I cannot change what will happen. If I were to do so, the war might turn ill, and everyone we know and love that surround us now will surround us in the massive, unmarked graves the servants of the Dark Lord shall toss us into. My lord, please trust me on this. Do what you feel is right, despite anything I have told you. I am nothing more then a solider under your reign, and I will go into battle should you ask it of me. But I can tell you no more then what I have already said,

for hope shall then cease to exist."

Theoden furrowed his brow, and then took a deep breath.

"I shall trust you, William the Strange. The words you speak have impressed upon me the trust of which Eomer has spoken. I no longer doubt the purity of your heary, though I cannot say just why."

Will smiled lightly. The whole 'trust' this was getting pretty old, but it definatly was paying off.

"You may take your leave now, William."

"Thank you, my lord." Will said, before bowing his head slightly and turning to leave.

Once he'd left and the doors had shut behind him, Theoden spoke to Eomer.

"He knows the fate of each and everyone of us…"

"But he says the end will be good, and I did not sense a lie in his voice." Eomer spoke surely.

"No, neither did I. But his eyes looked upon me as if they were watching a man who was about to breathe his last breath…"

Will quickly walked back to the home he was staying at. His stomach growled loudly as he trampled down the streets, smelling others dinners cooking along the way.

When he walked inside, everyone was just sitting down to dinner.

"Welcome back, Will!" Trefa spoke upon his entering. "You've arrived just in time. I was afraid I'd have to start dinner with out you. Here, take a seat right here." She said, tapping the chair between herself and Marya.

The dinner was delicious. Chicken stew. It wasn't much, and wasn't as good as the food us in the palace, but after a hard days work, anything to fill your stomach is amazing.

After dinner the family sat around the fire, telling of what they'd done that day. All the children that were the 13 and younger had played all day, while Marya, Marfe, the parents, and Will were the people who were helping to support the family until the children were old enough to do so as well.

Quickly though the sun was gone from the sky, and the stars began to brightly shine. Immediately, Trefa shoved them all to bed, where they endured the same sleeping arrangements.

Once again, the candle was blown out by one of the girls. And silence fell upon them all except for the light breathing given off by them all.

After about an hour of lying still, Will heard Marya emerge from her bed, and leave the room. Will waited a moment until he was sure no one had awoken from her movements, before getting up and following her.

This night was colder then the last. There was a firm wind blowing in from the north, chilling everything to the bone with its first blast of cold.

But despite the frigged wind, there sat Marya upon the step of her home.

Arms folded to his chest, Will joined her.

They sat there for a few moments in silence, until Marya broke the silence.

"I missed you today." She said, with a small smile on her face.

"And I you. For when I was even cleaning the stalls I was thinking of-" Will stopped in mid sentence, as Marya grinned because he'd realized what he'd said. "Or maybe what I _should _say, is that to bring beauty to the horses stalls I had only to think of you, and it was as if your presence had brightened the stalls by the sun."

Leaning against his shoulder, and him putting an arm around her, she said, "It is so weird, Will. I have known you but a day, but as often as I think of you, I feel as if I've known you a life time."

"You have no idea how much that feeling is mutual. All I can say is that I can not imagine living life with out you now. Does that sound mad?"

"Only if you think my feelings are mad, because they are exactly the same."

Then, taking his arm back and lifting her face up off his shoulder, he grabbed both her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Then I ask you this. After this war is over, we shall make a life together. We both know a great final battle shall be along with in the next few weeks. I ask you that after this war, we marry."

Her face was lit brightly by the stars above; the moon was hidden behind a cloud. But even in the dim light, her eyes shined like the stars above, and from what he could read of her face, the answer he was going to get was exactly what he wanted.

Her lips grew into a wide, ear-to-ear smile and she nodded immensely. Will's face lit up and he picked her up by the waist, twirling her around and kissing her at the same time. He could not possibly put into words why he had just asked her. But there was a bond between them that was impossible to explain, that just wasn't to be explained. It was simply understood that they loved one and other, and they were willing to spend a lifetime learning what they had not needed to learn to fall in love.

After setting her down, Marya giggled slightly and then looked lovingly into Will's eyes.

"Yes, yes, my answer is yes."

Will kissed her lightly, before the worst thought possible crossed his mind.

What if he did not return from Minas Tirith?

A/N- ok, farfetched 'love so fast' story, but hey, Romeo and Juliet experienced it! Lol… then again those two are dead. But forget about that. So I thought I wouldn't be updtateing for a long time, but today in classes I wrote out on notebook paper the first 600 words of the story, cause I'm cool like that, and then I just COUDLNT STOP!! Review now!! REVIEW!! Update within a week cause my last finals are next Wednesday., so possibly before next wed, but most likely next thursday.. REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter Seven

William of the Rohirrim

Chapter Seven

Will awoke the next morning first. Not even the girls were up yet.

He rose from his bed quietly and slipped his boots onto his feet to protect them from the bitter cold wooden floor boards..

Will delicately walked over to the girls bed. For once, Marya was asleep, nestled in tightly underneath the blankets. Her face was so beautiful... Will reached up and stroked a few loose pieces of hair back behind her ear and out of her face. She stayed asleep, peaceful as ever. Will smiled slightly while watching her, and then heard small noises from the main room that made him believe that Trefa had just risen to start breakfast.

Will backed away from Marya, still watching her sleeping form, and then went out to the main room, where he ate breakfast and waited till Marfe had woken so that they could start on the horses.

The next two days went smoothly. Marfe and Will continued to care for the horses and exercise them. Will found these horses to be faster and wiser then any horse back home. No wonder Rohan was called 'land of the horse lords'

Each night Will and Marya spent time together in the chilled outdoors. But their sleepless nights were causing them to be tired during the day, and Trefa was beginning to be suspicious.

On the third day of him working with the horses, at about noon, a large bell could be heard. Immediately, Marfe dropped what he was doing and ran out of the stables. Will followed.

There, close to the palace stood the man ringing a bell that stood on a platform at least 10 feet off the ground. After a large amount of people had arrived, another man arrived on the platform. Éomer.

"The beacons have been lit!" He yelled, pointing up to a mountain that held a large, orange ball of flame atop it. Had it really been three days already? "The King has ordered all able bodied men to be ready to ride out by nightfall."

Éomer climbed back down off the platform, and then everyman in the group began moving about. Will, just stood there, unsure of what to do until Marfe had grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his home.

They arrived there five minutes later, and total chaos seemed to have broken out. As soon as they stepped into the house, Trefa grabbed Marfe in a tight embrace, and began crying. "Be safe Marfe, be safer then your brother, alright?" she kept muttering. No one else was in the house at the moment, or he could have imagined everyone else over Marfe as well.

"Mother, you must let go." he finally said, pushing her away. "I must prepare. Please, will you help Will and I?"

Wiping tears from her swollen, red eyes, she nodded and began getting things together that they would need.

While the three of them worked at getting things together, Trefa said, "Your brothers and sisters are off helping some of the other families who have to send away four or five of their family. Come on, we'll give you a loaf of bread each."

After they had both packed their things, they went and prepared their horses. Will knew not what to name 'phoenix', but he planned to decide very soon.

They rode the horses back to the house, where the rest of the family had now arrived. Each of the children were sitting on the floor near the fire like they had the first night Will had come here, while the two adults sat in chairs.

Marfe and Will went into the bedroom to put on their armor, and then walked back out. Will could only imagine what he looked like to the little ones dressed in all this. Since he was still practically a stranger to them, they must have been frightened. They had no idea what was about to happen, but they could sense the fear in the air.

Finally, Marfe went around and started hugging his siblings in farewell, knowing that this was likely to be the last time he saw any of them. Each one was crying softly. When he got to his parents, he hugged them each long and deep, savoring the ones he'd known the longest.

Finally, he'd been through them all and Trefa took him in his arms in a friendly hug. Do look after him dear?" she whispered in his ear. Then Will shook Mardo's hand in farewell. He didn't really know any of the children, but was surprised when in front of everyone, Marya came up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Will savored the moment for all that he could. His hands rested lightly on her hips, and he pulled her closer. At the sound of the bell, they both let go, not aware that the entire room was staring at them. Marya's eyes watched the ground between them, but will lifted her chin up with his finger to look into her eyes. What he saw terrified him. Imbedded in those eyes was a mountain of fear. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes were fighting a losing battle to keep more tears from falling. "I love you." she said, before leaning up to kiss him one last time."

But the kiss was short lived by another ringing of the bell. He pulled away from her, there hands together until their arms would stretch no further. He turned his back to her then, and hoped there was a God that would be kind enough to allow him to live if only to see her again.

He reached his horse, mounted him, and rode off to join the army he was now apart of.

A/N- I know this chapter was extremely short, but it just feels like a good ending to it. I would have posted this yesterday, but I'm a big Harry Potter fan, and the release date for the 6th book was just released (yay!) so i was a bit side-tracked, which didn't help that i had finals today that i DIDNT study for...hehe.ah well, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
